List of associated production music (unofficial named tracks)
Here are all the tracks on that have no official name. Unknown Cartoon Stings 'Cartoon Sting 1' *Truars and Liars - "What do you wear, did a tree fall on some cubist piece?" *Rescission - "Pencil, watch this!" *It's a Monster - "Now how are we going to get across?" *State Minds Drink Alike - Match arrives at the door. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Y'know I finally got that bed on the ceiling." *All-Day Anticipation - "Yeah, Eraser." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Flashback to BFDI 19. 'Cartoon Sting 2' *Reveal Novum - "David's allergic to sunrises." *Vas-A-Yop - Zorah enters. 'Cartoon Sting 3' *Glad to Be Back? - "As I was saying, if all else fails …" *Reveal Novum - "Oh my goish, these springy shoyes, they're " *The Softening - "You said a bad word!" 'Cartoon Sting 4 *Truars and Liars - "I hearen creaks all over." *Take the Plunge - "They're all pretty bad." *No More Snow - "Hold on, how are Needle and Spongy gonna get off?" *Vas-A-Yop - "Shut the fig tree!"; "You want a chance to take a slow dance with me with your wife in bed!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "What is with mother today?" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Then why did I have a dream about me at the beach making the biggest sand castle in the world, and when you were in it you were kissing Nickel in a photograph?" '''Cartoon Sting 5 Cartoon Sting 5 has no official composer, but it was used as the BFDI Episode 4 Fanfare. *Sweet Tooth - "April Fools!"; the die is shown. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Hooray!" *All Change! (Regimes) - Flower shows Pen her clothing line. *The Softening - "Mum!"; "Dad!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "'Ere it is, e'eryone!". 'Cartoon Sting 6' This track was composed by Barry Anthony. *Truars and Liars - "Hey, Paper, we're getting our tests back today!" 'Cartoon Sting 7' This track was composed by Nicolas Carr. To distinguish this from the other tracks, this first appeared in "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy". *In Caterva Jubilo - Pen is sleeping restlessly. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Oh …". 'Cartoon Sting 8' This composerless track, to distinguish it from the others, plays as the title card of "Squidward's School for Grown Ups". *State Minds Drink Alike - title card 'Cartoon Sting 9' It is unknown who composed this track, but it first appears in "Sweet and Sour Squid". *State Minds Drink Alike - "I am most definitely mad!". *Still in a Hundred Years - "Lions!" 'Cartoon Sting 10' It is likely that this song (heard here) was composed by Kevin MacLeod, it is just without a name. *In Search of Brother - Played outside the Meeple store. 'Cartoon Sting 11' This track was composed by Pat Irwin, though it remains nameless. It first played in "Sentimental Sponge". *The House of Ghosting - "This is so boring!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "I know, but I'd like to reco'er someone too." 'Cartoon Sting 12' This is an electronic-style song which plays in certain parts of Object Redundancy. (age-resticted video) *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Boy, you had better be mindful that children were coming over." 'Cartoon Sting 13' The composer of this track is currently unknown, although it sounds like a similar song called Deadline. Some on the Internet speculate that it is called Zelle 500; however, this is yet to be confirmed. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "They're called HOA." 'Cartoon Sting 14' This was first used in the SpongeBob episode Fear of a Krabby Patty. *All Change! (Regimes) - Yaretzi sees that Pen fell asleep on the computer. Unknown Hawaiian Stings Unknown Sailor Stings 'Sailor's Sting 3' *Barriers and Pitfalls - Announcer explains elimination. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Dad, a word?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "Saye-chan, what's with the sneaky laughter?" 'Sailor's Sting 4' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "We can have an alliance of all four of us!" *Vas-A-Yop - The next day at Shōhakoku. 'Sailor's Sting 8' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Alliance, I have a confession to make." 'Sailor's Sting 9' *Power of Three - "If you remember, good old SB ripped the tie." 'Sailor's Sting 11' Sailor's Sting 11 was composed by Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr. To distinguish this from the other tracks, this first appeared in "Gullible Pants". *All Change! (Regimes) - Pen calls Pencil for the first time. *Will He or Won't He? - "And this is the last part of the tour." 'Sailor's Sting 13' *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "People, stop talking!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Are you sure we can't go on the 8th grade trip to LA?" 'Sailor's Sting 14' Sailor's Sting 14 was composed by Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr. To distinguish this from the other tracks, this first appeared in "No Hat for Pat". *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "All of us are here because we wish to learn." 'Sailor's Sting 15a' Sailor's Sting 15a was composed by Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr. To distinguish this from the other tracks, this first appeared in "The Play's the Thing". *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "A q- quote book?" 'Sailor's Sting 27' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stc-8DCZFk8&t=0s Sailor's Sting 27] was composed by Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Here's to trying new things!" Unknown Steel Stings All of these were stings were composed by Jeremy Wakefield. They go by various names. *The SBW is the designation that is "officially" used by the SpongeBob Wiki. (13 July 2016 update: They have been changed.) *The new name refers to the updated titles that are used to distinguish them. *The HSSL name refers to the version of the track that is used in new episodes of SpongeBob; on the Internet they are clearer-sounding. Titles in mean that these tracks exist, just not on YouTube. The means that these tracks don't exist at all. In the "new name" section, refers to the track above it, and refers to the track below it. ( refers to a new kind of track that mixes elements of the former and latter tracks.) 'Steel Licks' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Pencil finds the room. *Take the Plunge - "Don't keep me underwater for thirty seconds!" *Lofty - Bomby runs around screaming. *Reveal Novum - Pencil's score goes so high it falls to 05. *Don't Pierce My Flesh - Firey and his speaker box complain. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Oh, er … you guys can be alternates."; "Yellow Face, stop being poisoned!" *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "He lied." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Oi, thank God we're 'ere; I'd ne'er think I'd drive this since BFDIA!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Apparently, I'm not." *Will He or Won't He? - "You're leaving now?"; "Thet … word I can't says!" *Time Will Tell - "But you let my older sister Saye in, and she's ancient!" 'Arpeggiated Licks' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Anyways, I have what you need"; "Match, what are you doing?" *Glad to Be Back? - "Pen, I don't want to be out here!" *Truars and Liars - "That's it, I'm leaving!" *Take the Plunge - unknown scene *Don't Pierce My Flesh - Firey climbs up the pole. *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Needle! Pin! Spongy!" (old version) *It's a Monster - Pin complains. *The House of Ghosting - Pencil and Pen start to argue. *Still in a Hundred Years - everyone squishes inside the doghouse. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Well, I can draw our universe in real size!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Hold'e, m8." *Not Sco Much Viller - "Come on, Shelly." *All Change! (Regimes) - "I'll do her invisible laundry too." *All-Day Anticipation - QR gets up and runs to his room; "Wait, like, Chocolatey has a date?" *The Softening - Janeka tries to bend herself as Pencil. *Will He or Won't He? - "Good … what time is it?"; "Have fun unstudying!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Sio leaves to summer camp. 'Steel Licks Gamma' *Showscape! - "Omg, there 'e is!" *State Minds Drink Alike - Ximena dumps all the cutlery. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Thank you, waterfall, you killed the monster." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The men enter. *Will He or Won't He? - The boys run to the bus. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Pencil goes upstairs. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Javier goes upstairs. 'Idiot Licks' *Vomitaco - Eraser sighs in the TLC. *It's a Monster - Pencil gets charred. *Vas-A-Yop - Match storms off. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Javier enters. *Will He or Won't He? - "Yippee …" 'Steel Licks Beta' *Glad to Be Back? - "Well, if thet's wot ye's think o' me, then maybe I should jus' go!" *''A Leg Up in the Race - Tennis Ball shows the negative effects of Coiny being chosen.'' *Showscape! - "I'd love to cry, but I'd sizzle!" *Still in a Hundred Years - the five get kicked out of school. *Time Will Tell - "Something's going on." 'Nostalgic Licks' *Sweet Tooth - "I just learned two things about Bubble." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Golf Ball beaches at the alliance. (old version) *Not Sco Much Viller - "If only we could understand any of it." 'Steel Licks Delta' *Still in a Hundred Years - "To the Meeple store, ma'am!" 'Pua Licks' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "But I still feel guilty o' missin' all the parties." *Truars and Liars - "Não!" *Rescission - "Oh noyo, Ice Cube!" *Get Digging - "Now our team consists of only two members!" (old version) *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Your fries are disgusting." (old version) *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "I made 18,000 shillings." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Bubble, we can explain." *All Change! (Regimes) - "In fact, we are going back to Kenya." *Will He or Won't He? - "Why does this always happen?" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "She has the personality of a 15-year-old girl." *The Softening - "You're right!" 'Steel Licks Alpha' *A Leg Up in the Race - Everyone laughs at Team Another Name. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "I know!" 'Freezy Squid Link' *Glad to Be Back? - "I've spent three months under me mum tryin' to become proper." *To Test Love's Posterity - "You're right, it's the pooiest." *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Aw, seriously?" *Get Digging - The rest of the contestants walk away. *Vas-A-Yop - "Look what you did!" *Still in a Hundred Years - nobody arrives home. *Not Sco Much Viller - Javier screams in the library. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Hate that guy!" *All-Day Anticipation - Pencil goes downstairs. *Will He or Won't He? - Pencil steps out of the bathtub 'Steel Link Beta' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Firey tries to burn the bugs. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Pencil, Pen, we're here." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Can't wait!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Wot?" 'Gum Link' *To Test Love's Posterity - "Only 2,300 more questions to fake an' I'll be h'out o' this wild instrument chase!" *Truars and Liars - The bell rings. *Vomitaco - Bubble marvels the barf bag and taco. *Rescission - The points "screen" gets crushed. *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil leaves. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - They all go to bed. *Not Sco Much Viller - A bell pepper comes out of the Scoviller. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Oi, don' be Coiny with yer meta-ness!" *All-Day Anticipation - "Hey, guys!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The map of Kenya is shown. 'Steel Link Alpha' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Aristotelis sprints to his room. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Anybody looking for a trip for fourteen?" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Heinous, heinous!" *All-Day Anticipation - The alliance walk to their rooms. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Chavo, wot's'ee doin' 'ere?" 'Scale Link' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Awkward silence. *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Blocky!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Golf Ball beaches at the alliance. (new version) *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Yeah, a horrible, itchy nature trip." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Goo!" *The Softening - Pen looks into space. *Time Will Tell - "Avi, you should take that class!" 'Ho'omaka Link' *Hurtful! - "Sorry, Ice Cube." *Get in the Van - "Gelatin, what were you thinking!?" *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pen leaves the room. 'Steel Link Delta' *Dates and Schoolgates - "I mean 'aye'." *All Change! (Regimes) - "I don't know, Dad." *All-Day Anticipation - "It's just … they're gone and we're here!" *The Softening - "Oh no, not a Geschwisterkrieg!" 'Bite Link' Not used yet! 'Glitters Link' *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Leafy and Firey are revealed. *Will He or Won't He? - "Next time, try to not mistake our cars for baby monitors." *In Search of Brother - Pen climbs in. 'Steel Sting' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "'E's so handsome ..." *Barriers and Pitfalls - "I killed her!" *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Don't even think about it, Eraser." *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Pencil elbows Pen. *Still in a Hundred Years - "… doing addition is illegal." *Dates and Schoolgates - Pen shows her Saye's diary. *All Change! (Regimes) - Pencil and the kids enter to see that the suitcases have been packed. *All-Day Anticipation - A few seconds later. *Will He or Won't He? - "Shh!"; Javier sighs; "Ew." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "It's no use." *The Softening - The adults go to the kitchen; "That girl ain't right in the head." *In Search of Brother - "Ow." *Time Will Tell - "Oy vey …" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Love it or leave it." 'Tickly Sting' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Books stacked according to height?" *Truars and Liars - "No, Pen!" *Reveal Novum - "I told you earlier." *Get in the Van - "Goodbye Match, your elimination will be beneficial for our team!" (new version) *The House of Ghosting - "Sorry, guys!" *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil tosses the remote out. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "I was worried that your other son would apply for the job." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Teardrop gives a thumbs-up. *All Change! (Regimes) - The family go out into the sea. *Will He or Won't He? - "About'e not talkin' …" *The Boys' Birthday Party - Kunihiko speaks in Portuguese. 'Steel Sting Delta' *Reveal Novum - "Oh no!" *Showscape! - Pencil waves. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - Pencil spins the wheel. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Good thing that's over." *Will He or Won't He? - "Kusaidia!" 'Laughing Sting' *A Leg Up in the Race - Everyone laughs at Snowball. *No More Snow! - Spongy hesitates. *State Minds Drink Alike - "My mother's been dead for too many years!" *Dates and Schoolgates - Boat realises what she is eating. *All-Day Anticipation - QR reveals himself under the sofa; "I forgot to say goodbye at the end of my call!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Sorry, can't say." *The Softening - "Nooooooo..." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Ruby, just watch the episode be done by August 29." 'Steel Sting Beta' *Lofty - "Die, Coiny!" *Vas-A-Yop - "Okay, I'm done." *Dates and Schoolgates - "Oh yeah, maybe I should go party at Mrs. Harlow's class." 'Jazzy Sting' *Lofty - Coiny throws a nail at Ice Cube. *Reveal Novum - "Aww, seriously, a-ha!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Just don't tell him I said that." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Excuse me, Mr. Warden sir, I believe our adult is here." *In Search of Brother - "Oi, this better be h'important, I need to get a reason fer me to wake up!" 'Steel Sting Gamma' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - unknown scene (new version) *Get in the Van - "Goodbye Match, your elimination will be beneficial for our team!" (old version) *Not Sco Much Viller - "Nah!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Oh yeah, we forgot to make them move." 'Texas Sting' *Take the Plunge - "I can't; I have no energy left." *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Seninle tanışmak güzeldi!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - The cellar is revealed. *Not Sco Much Viller - "That's because it is zero." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Pen leads the kids to the SuperVan. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Good thing we're upstairs mates, eh, Issie?" *The Softening - G.P.'s house appears on screen. 'Steel Sting Zeta' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "You never told me you had Vindstrom!" *Truars and Liars - "Mogu li ya byt' vashim rabom?" *Will He or Won't He? - "Duh!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "We're here!" 'The The Sting' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Monday *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Wow, Golf Ball!" (new version) *State Minds Drink Alike - "Ready to put on a show for everyone?" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Omg, I totally ship'e!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Aunt Match, the car's that way." 'Steel Sting Mu' *Sweet Tooth - Flower spins a ten. *Vas-A-Yop - "While you did pronounce my last name correctly ..." *Still in a Hundred Years - "O-kay, we're on a stric' schedule an' we's got to make'er inner Askaterra soon, so can we 'urry'e h'up now?" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Kind of hard to not tell when half of us are here." *All-Day Anticipation - "We'd better go upstairs." *Will He or Won't He? - "That was a close one"; "I mean, gently reminded that our mother won't see what's going on." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Yeah, whatever." 'Poop Sting' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "An' apparently thet's the only rule 'ere." *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "You need to actually kill me." *State Minds Drink Alike - "Now get out!" *Still in a Hundred Years - "You are so in trouble!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Sorry, I couldn't 'ear'ee o'er thet atmospheric pressure." *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Hey, I was watching that!" *Time Will Tell - "You guys broke my General Sofer-Is-Watching-You action figure?" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The van leaves. 'Steel Sting Lambda' *To Test Love's Posterity - "I can't presen' Pen with this..." *Take the Plunge - Everyone runs away. *Will He or Won't He? - "Mm-hmm." 'Real Star Sting' *Take the Plunge - "Pin, wrong finger." *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "Omg, Eraser." *Get Digging - "I can't believe they just did that!" (new version) *Showscape! - "Hu-shush-ush-ush-ush." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "I, er ... well ... that's just who I am, y'know?" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "No, I'm going to Canada!" *In Search of Brother - Salvador tries to avoid Sio's hurried entry. 'Steel Sting Eta' *The Softening - Match says the exact swear, but minced. 'Edison Sting' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - The car drives away. *Truars and Liars - "Every time …" *Sweet Tooth - "Icy!" *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "What'll we do?" 'Steel Sting Alpha' Not used yet! 'Answery Sting / S. S. Omicron1' Not used yet! 'Washing Gary Sting / S. S. Omicron2' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "You should never interrupt an adult when inspecting his stepdaughter's room …" *Sweet Tooth - "And with that, the Squashy Grapes, the original losers, are now ahead at 9 to 8, and Golf Ball's chance of winning went from 5.555 repeating% to 5.882%. *Get Digging - "I can't believe they just did that!" (old version) *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "It's about time; Davids are the most annoying creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon." *Showscape! - "Please never leave me again." *The House of Ghosting - "Done!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "I'll go buy a wagon ..." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Woody is thrown out of the store. *Dates and Schoolgates - "My time at the student exchange programme is done." *All-Day Anticipation - "I've been playin' tea parties, got 'it in ther 'ead with a basketball, an' now … now I see why we need an 'oliday." *Will He or Won't He? - "Javier, you're a good student." 'Mamae Sting / S. S. Sigma' *Sweet Tooth - "Wha?" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - the ending 'Art Sting / S. S. Epsilon1' *Power of Three - "Mr. Speaker thing?" *Get in the Van - "Just like the race for the prize was so close, so was the race for elimination." *Still in a Hundred Years - "Mum, you interrupted our game!" *All Change! (Regimes) - "So I can regain their powers!" 'Food Coma Sting / S. S. Epsilon2' Not used yet! 'Mingya Sting / S. S. Epsilon3' Not used yet! 'Lovely Hawaiian Sting / S. S. Omega' *The House of Ghosting - Everyone is on the floor now. *Still in a Hundred Years - "You migh' h'a' mentioned'e before once or twice." *Not Sco Much Viller - Flashback. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Saye and Zorah are still sleeping. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Surprise!" *In Search of Brother - "You look like you're 92 years old." *Time Will Tell - Cut to summer reading books. 'Penny Sting / S. S. Kappa1' *Glad to Be Back? - "Pen, come back!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Wow, Golf Ball!" (old version) *Showscape! - Firey Speaker Box falls by parachute. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Bro, not exactly cool." *All-Day Anticipation - "Pen, I thought this place was easy to walk to." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Pencil goes downstairs. 'Free Patty Sting / S. S. Kappa2' *To Test Love's Posterity - "As I am very well aware of …" 'Hot Steel Sting / S. S. Iota' *Truars and Liars - "Wait, ain't'e bid ye good …" *Take the Plunge - "Oh, this is just great." *Get Digging - "Now our team consists of only two members!" (old version) *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The house is no longer standing. 'Clarinet Sting' Not used yet! 'Tartary Sting' *The House of Ghosting - "Pentagons [censored] me up." 'Carpenter Sting' Not used yet! 'Ironical Sting' *Will He or Won't He? - "Y'know, I'd be'er go on a walk to gi' rid o' this feelin'." 'Puaho'om Sting' Not used yet! 'Hello Sting' *Still in a Hundred Years - "Wow." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Did I just hear that?" *In Search of Brother - "Wot'n'ale's been goin' on 'ere?" 'Sharing Sting' *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Oi, shut up an' get in th' automotive!" 'S. S. Delta-Delta' Not used yet! 'Metabolic Sting' Not used yet! 'S. S. Gamma-Gamma' *Dates and Schoolgates - "I think I'd rather do some independent study at that." '"New-style Stings"' This stings are only found in the new "Hot" style as opposed to the old version. 'Sonuva Sting / S. S. Upsilon' *It's a Monster - "Looks like our whole team is here." (new version) *State Minds Drink Alike - "Oh, sorry, but I've got to go." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Yay ..." *Dates and Schoolgates - "Dustball #1, Dustball #2, Dustball #3 …" 'OmnilinkBefore July 16, 2016, it was known as Fadegc Sting. Sting / S. S. Phi1' *Dates and Schoolgates - "Goodness, people don't know their military time anymore." *All-Day Anticipation - "That … that's so true!" 'Omnilaugh Sting / S. S. Phi2' *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "We're going to need some stuff." *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - "BRB, I'm going to slap some sense in the Pencil-phobic version of me." *Will He or Won't He? - "Have fun!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "After all, I am the leader of mechaneering in the Inventing Club." *In Search of Brother - Javier runs upstairs for some reason. 'Dasadana Sting / S. S. Chi' *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "I'm sorry, ma'am." *Dates and Schoolgates - "The significance of absolutely nothing!" *All-Day Anticipation - "They're late!" 'Butandi Sting / S. S. Psi' *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - "But Pencil and I have to stick together!" (old version) *Not Sco Much Viller - "But Pencil, something must be done." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Kids, e'eryone, we've got to go!" 'Elaborate Sting / S. S. Alpha-Alpha' *Not Sco Much Viller - "Well, the sixteen of us." 'Victorious Sting / S. S. Beta-Beta' *Will He or Won't He? - "No, I hate to be rock all this waterfall!" *In Search of Brother - "This is the greatest act of sisterhood I have ever seen out of you!" 'Downhearted Sting / S. S. Epsilon-Epsilon' *All Change! (Regimes) - "Oh yeah, she's been taken." Useful video links *SpongeBob old steel tracks *SpongeBob new steel tracks Category:Production music lists